Nevoso di Primo
by Myujikaru Sakura
Summary: Xue Tuzi was the snow guardian of the Vongola familiga. When primo's birthday come up, what sort of gift does the snow guardian present to his boss?


Hello everyone! This is MujikaruSakura~! I was in school when I had this idea of doing something for Giotto! Ahahaha, it's not some sort of love one-shot, it's actually something random.

**I don't own KHR**

Xue Tuzi was sitting down glaring at his desk…well…he was thinking, but everyone thought he was glaring. Xue Tuzi was Vongola Primo's snow guardian, the cold yet beautiful snow that decorated the sky beautifully. The snow that fell freely, and froze every problem in the sky. Now, Xue Tuzi, the guardian of the snow was in a predicament. He didn't know what to do for his boss's birthday. Today was his boss, Giotto's birthday. He had no clue what to do for him, and could think of nothing to give him. 'What the hell am I supposed to give him?! G already cut his paperwork, Asari played a song for him, Knuckles gave him a…_extreme_…blessing, Lampo gave him…I don't know, and Daemon and Alaude did not get into a **single** fight all day. Now what am I supposed to give him?' Xue thought angrily.

"Xue? Why are you glaring at your desk?"

Xue looked up. Mauve eyes met red ones.

"It's impossible, I can't think of anything!" Xue growled slamming his hands to the table.

"Think of what? You don't mean….hahaha….don't tell me…YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING FOR GIOTTO'S BIRTHDAY?!" G crouched over the desk laughing his ass off.

"I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" Xue groaned in desperation

"Think! What do you do best?" Asari said popping out from behind G.

"GAH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" G yelped

'What I do best? I can make it snow…but that's it.' Xue thought for a few more minutes before suddenly jumping from his chair. He smiled and pushed the two out of his office telling them to gather the other guardians and Giotto outside. Xue's face was overjoyed. 'Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?' He questioned as he walked down the hall.

Xue knew that Giotto loved to play in the snow with everyone. It was one of those times where he said that everyone had more fun with the icy substance. Xue's smile grew bigger as he thought more about it. The maids began to look weirdly at the snow guardian as he joyfully walked down the hall. When he came outside he froze the pond (That thankfully had no fish inside) and walked to the middle of it.

"Time for the falling of the snow. My present for Giotto." Xue said

The guardian took in a deep breathe before releasing it. 'They should be out in a little bit.' He thought happily. A minute later the guardians and Giotto stood outside in wonder. Giotto's hyper intuition was jumping in happiness. He was expecting something great, but was confused since there had been nothing. They all stared at Xue, whose eyes were closed as he had just finished his preparations.

"Happy Birthday Giotto." Xue said before starting. Xue opened his mouth, and sang.

_Look up at the starry midnight sky_

_And listen to the beautiful melody_

_Of the large flower field in the_

_Wonderful world and wonder, wonder land_

_Well now,_

Slowly, snowflakes began to fall to the ground. One fell on Giotto's nose as he stared in awe at Xue. Giotto knew his snow guardian could make it snow, but he knew not about how the guardian did so.

_The stars are shining so brightly_

_Almost like a heavenly light _

_Even though it's cold_

_It's just a feeling _

_Twinkle, twinkle star_

_I sing a lullaby_

_Hey_

_Is there anyone there to hear this?_

_Or am I alone in this beautiful field?_

_Though it's better to show you this song_

_To give you that same feeling_

_On that very night_

_Make a wish on the stars in the night sky_

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Let's listen to the little melody_

_You need to be able to believe _

_What shall we do now?_

_There are so many things to do_

_Right now let's look at the starry night sky_

_Sha-la-la-la _

_With the beautiful melody_

_Dreams are your own thing_

_Yeah, yeah_

_And so right now_

_I give you this wish_

_Shining star_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

A smile had crept up all the guardian's faces (including Alaude) and Giotto's. It was snowing, just for Giotto. Not only that, but they were able to hear their snow guardian sing for the first time. 'This made my day; it was the best day ever.' Giotto thought as he skipped over to Xue and jumped on him.

"Xue! Thank you for the best present ever! I really don't think I could ask for anything else. Thank you." Giotto was literally jumping in joy.

"You're welcome Giotto; after all…it is your birthday." Xue replied

"Let's go play! Come' on everyone! It's snowing!"

Even though they were adults, even though they had work, they played in the snow. Knowing that it may be a while till the next snowfall. That time, was the time where they completely forgot about the mafia, and played around as a group of children. A group of children that loved each other like **family**.

_**END**_

The lyrics that Xue sang were written by me, I own the lyrics and Xue.


End file.
